Jean Havock's New Girlfriend
by saigttariusdec8
Summary: Here, Jean has met a new girl named Katie. Hopefully he can keep her.


On the day of July 19, 2007, Jean Havoc has asked out another woman. Well, on the day he asked her to meet him at 8 o'clock at the fancy restaurant.

"Hey babe," said Jean holding flowers of joy in front of her.

"How are you sweetie?" asked his new girlfriend Katie.

"Well, can't complain, just got here after a load of paper work," sighed Jean.

"Come on, sit down, please," insisted Katie

As time past, the two of them began to drink, well at least Jean. Both started to laugh and talk even more. Jean then took out a cigarette and grunted something to himself.

"….."

"What's that matter hunny?" asked Katie.

"I just forgot my lighter," sighed Jean

"Well here you go; I'll light it for you,"

Katie took out her lighter and lit his cigarette. She smiled. He smiled. There was a long silence at their booth in the restaurant.

"Hey, let's go to my place," said Jean in a sexual matter.

"Lead me the way," she responded in also a sexual matter.

Jean grabbed her hand and carried her to the taxi. He then slightly kissed her lips and slipped in the seat with her. He held her hand, she held his hand and he was looking at her from the rear mirror.

The trip to his house was rather interesting. She started to yawn and then her head was against his muscular shoulder and she closed her eyes. Jean started to look down upon her chest. She opened her eyes a little and "accidentally" her hand fell down to his crotch. He felt a chill down his spine and he just smiled. She smiled and he laid his head down on her head.

Then the taxi stopped and Jean carried Katie to the door. But he kind of had a hard time because her hand was still between his legs, rubbing against his crotch and he didn't really know what to do. But eventually, he got her out of his pants and into the apartment.

"Hey sweetie, we're here," he whispered into her ear.

She awoken from the sound of his voice and then kissed his neck. He smiled again and he brought her to the couch. As he was walking towards the fridge, she tilted her head checking him out, noticing that he is in good shape.

As he opened the fridge, he started to think to himself, _what should the next move be?_ He got out a wine bottle and two glasses from the cabinet. He walked towards her and he poured the drinks.

"Well today was great," Katie said taking a sip of wine that was poured before her.

"I couldn't of said it better," said Jean, letting it slip pass his lips and into her ears.

"Well, I really can't go home now since it is late," she said in an innocent voice.

"Mi casa is tu casa," he said with a smile across his face with the cigarette in the right corner.

They both stared at each other for the longest time. Jean stared at her, she stared at him, and both saw a glare in each eye. In a second, Jean started to get closer to her. Just then in a few more seconds Jeans lips touched hers.

They started to kiss for a long time. Both then got up and started walking through the hallway's abyss, kissing each other in the dark. Jean put one hand on the door handle and one on her. Katie started to stroke his hair back and forth. After a worth's trouble, the door finally opened and they, still kissing, walked in the master bedroom and fell on the king sized bed.

Jean wrapped his hands around her back and took off her purple tube top. In just a few seconds her bra has taken off as well. He then took a good look at her nude chest. She then put her hands at the bottom of his shirt and lifted it off his body. She noticed that he was very muscular and she slipped her hands down his chest and pressed her naked chest against his.

After a few more kisses, he managed to put his hand on her mini skirt and pull it off. Now she was just in her white panties and she giggled a little. He smiled as he looked at her face. She then gently put her hand down his pants. He then felt the tingle in his spine again and unzipped his pants. He then told her to pull his black jeans off and she did, still having her hands in them, under his front part of his boxers (lets say teddy bear boxers ) He started to kiss her neck going down to her chest, between the cleavage, and to her bellybutton. She started to giggle once more. She started to put her hands on his back and started rubbing her hands on it.

"Hold on hunny," he said getting off the bed and standing up.

She started to smile, he started to smile and he turned the radio on for some romantic music. He was prepared. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. She then put her hands on the top side of his teddy boxers. She slowly pulled them down to his ankles and she got a good look at him. He just closed his eyes and smiled when he was exposed to his new girlfriend. They got on the bed again and decided to go a step further.

All night, they started to have the best experience of their lives.

In the morning, Jean has awakened by a loud noise that came from the vehicles from outside. He just moaned about it and wanted to say good morning to his girlfriend. But as he realized, she was gone, just with a note.

Dear Jean,

Well, good morning sleepy head.

Hope you had a good sleep.

I know I did.

Just wanted to tell you that I love you and I went to work.

Promise you'll meet me again at the same place.

Have a wonderful day hunny.

Katie

He started to smile and then laid his back against the bed, still in the nude. He just laid there and reached for a cigarette. He started to think.

"Maybe I should get dressed now," he said while getting up.

"But first a good shower."

He took a towel and turned the shower on. He entered the warm water and stood there for a while.

"This is great, shower after sex," he started to laugh a little, just a little.


End file.
